Portal too?
by shadowhunter0815
Summary: CAUTION spoilers for those who have not read the series. Remember when Clary gets left behind in Brooklyn. While they all go to Idris. Well what if she didn't portal their? What if she decided it was her chance to see the world? although some might not agree with her. Please read and review. Rated t because their will be list of place for older ages to hear. 1rst fanfic so go easy
1. Chapter 1

What If their is a part in city of glass **WARRNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CITY OF GLASS THEIR ARE A FEW SPOILERS IN THE INTRUDUCTION. ALSO I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THE BOOK OR CHARCTERS THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHT ARE CITY OF GLASS AND THE AWSOME CASSANDRA CLARE AND THIS IS JUST MODIFYED.**

I think of this all the time when Jace leaves her in New York why not go somewhere else.

Here is how I picture it.

Chapter 1

* * *

Clary's pov

OMG... He did not leave me here in New York. Well two can play at this game. "Luke you don't have to stay why not just drop me off and I will wait for them."

Luke says. " I don't know why don't I wait.'' I say" No you are busy just let me wait." Finally he relented and said " Alright just call when you are their" "okay' and then he leaves no way it cant be this easy can it? Well, now that Luke is gone where do I want to go? Then it hits me why not New Orleans after all it is the party city and far enough from where Jace is going. Now all I have to draw a portal and I am out of here lets find a nice tree. Humm this one looks promising or that one or I thought myself I could draw it on the ground. Jesus some times I think way to much. After a few minutes the rune is complete and she jumps through the portal she lands in an ally. Well so much for the warm welcome. Well HELLO NEW ORELANS. I yell at the top of my lungs I see a few guys across the street that have noticed me ( obviously they are shadow hunters because they haven't run away screaming.. yet) so I walk up to them and say " Hi I am Clary what's your name? "My name is George and my friends are Carter and John." Well then I ask " do any of you know how to have fun in this town?'' As if the get this asked a lot they all say together come with us and it is non stop fun.

* * *

Jace's pov

Well no one knows the truth maybe it will work but after all Clary is at home and safe it was worth lying to them. I was glad that she was safe until I get a phone call 3 minutes later from... Luke? I pick up the phone "hello" comes out my mouth and Luke ask how the trip over was and if he could talk to Clary. My gladness was short lived then I am brought to the present with Luke asking me if I was their. Then I say "Luke I left her at home why is she not their?'" " No Jace she said she would wait for you."

Oh no... She figured out I left her at home. " Luke are you sure that she isn't at home like at all..." " no Jace she isn't where could she be I mean seriously she can go any where." " God I should have taken her with me" " Jace you better help me find her before Jocelyn wakes up." " Don't worry Luke I will find her and drag her kicking and screaming if I have to back to New York and knowing her she wont go back with out a few choice words and fight me the whole way back." a bye Jace comes from the phone and I say "Bye." then I hang up.

I walk into the next room to tell them the news that I well have to leave to find Clary. Then as if all of them they ask " What do you mean I have to find Clary?" So I tell them about my phone call and my suspicion Clary figured out I left her at home. Then they chew me out and ask why I had to leave her out home we all know very well Clary dose not like be left out of the action. Now I tell them " I am going to start looking for her." I go to my room to call her and see if she answers if not well I will go from here.

* * *

Clary's pov

I hear my phone ring while I am siting with George and his gang. He introduced me to his friends they were all pretty nice (and all shadow hunters) first their was Carter and John who was with him when I met him then their was Sarah, Brittney, Sally, and Peter, They where all nice and asked why I was here. That's when I start telling them my story that I was going to visit ,but my brother didn't want me to go and as I am about to finish the story I here my phone ring then I say excuse me and with out thinking I answer.

"Hello"_ at the time I didn't know what a bad choice it was to answer the phone_. " Hello Clarissa" Oh snap it is Jace my Brother. "Hi Jace thanks for leaving me in New York did you call to apologize?" I asked innocently. " Well from what I hear **_you_**aren't in New York anymore." _Well this isn't good I am caught but I cant let him know that. _" Now Jace I am in New York where did you here that?" "Well isn't that the funniest thing earlier Luke called and asked to talk to you now why is that." _Yupp I am dead. _" I am not in trouble just wanted an adventure since you so rudely left me out of this one. Good bye Jace." "Clary don't you da-." I hang up and head back to the table. I say "Sorry guys someone decided to key in my brother on this little trip I am having he isn't very happy. I know he is goanna drag me home when he finds me so lets go out. Tonight we can go to the institute if you want now." George says" Well I wish you luck with your brother and that sounds like a plan lets go." We all stand and leave the store we are at and we start walking to the institute. I have to say theirs is impressive. We walk in immediately I am greeted b a older man maybe in his 30 he says " Hi I am Henry I run the institute. Who are you sending George a pointed look and I answer Carissa Fairchild. He looks shocked by my last name and immediately knew he used to be part of the circle. I ask "Can I stay here for a while, having a bit of issues with my brother." He answers " Of Corse here you can have the room next to Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer I don't own the books or characters all rights go to Cassandra Clare._**

**_Clary's_**** POV.**

Since I came to the institute I have been getting ready to go out and put a rune on me so they can't find me. We were still deciding on were we should go out tonight then someone said Bourbons Street they had clubs, bars, and demons. I step out the institute I had to blink twice I mean seriously. In the day New Orleans was busy but at night it was like a different world. It was bright and made the space shine. Everywhere you go you hear music, you smell food, and you feel like a grain of sand in the sea but you are still heard. Their are parades and people everywhere.

I finally see Bourbons street and it is crowded. We get in the bar and I go get a drink and we all head out and got to the nearest club. George ask me to dance so we had out on the floor. We are all having a good time dancing and laughing at each other. That's when we see it a demon. He is about 5"6 and staring at me. We all have this unspoken agreement I will dance with him and lure him in the closet and we kill him so I turn around walk up to him and say

" Would you like to dance?" He smiles and says " Sure thing babe."

We walk out to the floor and we start dancing. Three songs later I say " Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

He has a smug expression and says" Yeah."

I walk him to the storage room.

Right when we get the gang all pop out to kill him and he whispers "Shadow Hunters."

"Yes we are and goodbye."

Then John kills him. We start heading to the door than I hear my phone ring again not thinking and answer

"Hello."

* * *

_**Jace's**_** POV.**

Why can't we find her we have been looking for hours and nothing. We don't even know if she is in the U.S. anymore. For all we know she could be in Mexico. Then it hits me the Clave have to know where all shadow hunters are at all times so maybe... in one call we can find her.

I say " Isabel call the Clave and ask if they know where she is."

She replies" Okay give me a minute." then she leaves.

She comes back and says " She is in New Orleans."

Okay I go grab the phone and call Clary after the 2 ring she answers

" Hello"

"Hi Clary how is New Orleans?"

" How did you know I was in New Orleans?" she asked

"I will never tell but where in New Orleans is the question."

" I won't tel- " she gets interrupted by a loud crash.

"Peter, George, John, and Carter stop before we get kicked out." she yells why did she say only boy names?

" Who the hell are they?" I ask

"They are some friends that are shadow hunters so don't worry I am safe you don't have to get me."

" I will be their tomorrow and no arguments."

"Fine well bye." and she hangs up.

* * *

_**Clary's**_** POV.**

I say "Guys lets go." and we start walking to the institute.

I walk towards the library to go talk to Henry.

I see him and say " I need to leave by tomorrow morning."

He ask " Why do you need to go?"  
I go and tell the whole story of how my brother found me and is coming to get me early in the morning and by the end he has a thoughtful expression on his face.

He says "Their is one institute owner that I like."

I say "Who is the owner and where is it?"

He answers" Charlotte and Henry own it and it is in London."

I ask " Why their?"

He says" Henry is my cousin and their institute is a good one and you can continue training."

I say " Okay let me pack and wright Jace a note I want you to give it to him." before he can answer I turn and run upstairs and close the door. I start packing and after I am done I sit down and start righting the letter.

_Dear Jace,_

_ As usual you didn't listen to me when I said that I was safe. I have left this institute for a new one. Don't look for me I am going to come back when I am ready and feel like you have learned your lesson for leaving me behind. Let me tell you in the end it _**NEVER ENDS WELL. **_I am still safe and you won't find me because_ _I am using a rune._

_Love your sister,_

_ Clary Fray._

Then a few minutes later I draw a portal go threw it and I am in LONDON.

* * *

**_Jace's_****POV.**

I go to the phone again and dial Luke's number.

I hear him say " Hello"

I say Three words then hang up "We found her."


	3. Chapter 3 where to now

**_Disclaimer I don't own the mortal instruments I can wish on as many shooting stars but it wont happen. I hope you like it and the person who reviewed thank you for the advise. _**

_**Clary's POV.**_

I am in London it is really crowded and big it might be hard to find they institute. So I start walking. I look and decide while I am searching for the institute I might as well go sightseeing. First, I see the Big Ben it is so pretty and would be great to draw so I take out my camera and take a picture. Next, I see Buckingham Palace and the Royal collection of art works were beautiful. Then, I went to the tower of London were you can see the crown jewels. Finally, I went to Hampton Court house. I looked right next to it was what got me excited. It was a run down Cathedral but me being a shadow hunter I saw right through the glamor. It was a beautiful church. I go and knock on the door the seam a bit surprised to see me. So I say Henry from the New Orleans institute sent me. They smile kindly and let me come in. Immediately I see two boys and a girl. The boys are shadow hunters the girl is a warlock.

I go up to them and say"Hello I am Cl- I mean Sara. What's your name?" I almost gave them my real name been their done that Jace found me because of that.

The all turn and seem surprised that I am a shadow hunter. I mean who wouldn't I am a 5"2 red head girl.

They recover and intrude themselves the guy with dark hair and is tall ( compared to me) says " Hello I am William Herondale but call me Will."

I freeze Jace said he had cousins in London. Oh well at least I didn't tell them my real name.

Next the other boy says " I am James Carstairs but everyone calls me Jem."

Then the girl says" I am Tessa Gray."

I say " Its nice to meet you I am going to be staying here for a few days so I."

Then Jem says " Great, lets all get to know each other." We all walk to the library and start playing 20 question. By the end of the game we start arguing witch book is better _Nightshade, Shadow falls, Harry Potter, or Twilight. _( Isn't it ironic that mundane people say its fiction but we n know for a fact that its _not _fiction yet they are still are favorite books?) In the end we all give up and say they are all okay because if not we will be here for a while.

I say " Wow, its late lets go to bed." They all nod their heads in agreement we all walk to our rooms then I release that I don't know where to go then I hear a soft voice say " Follow me." I turn around to see Charlotte. I nod and follow her and see a huge room with all my stuff in it. I turn to say thank you but she is gone so I shrug and go get ready for sleep.

My last thought before I go to sleep is _I wonder how upset Jace is? _Then I go to sleep.

* * *

_**Jace's POV.**_

I go and get ready to bring Clary back to New York. I hear that the other have woken up to. So I leave my room to go talk to the and see Magnus opening up the portal for us. We all gather our stuff and jump throw. We land in an ally right next to the New Orleans institute. We go knock on the door and a boy our age answers and looks like he just got out of bed. He sees we are shadow hunters so he lets us in and moves aside. We enter in silently and wait to talk with the person who runs the institute. While we are waiting we start talking about random things that we probably wouldn't care about if we weren't bored. Five minutes later a man comes down and looks as if he were expecting us. We look at each other and when we are done with the stair down I introduce us " Hello I am Jace Wayland and these people are my friends. We are looking for Clary." He looks like I had punched him so I know something isn't right.

He says" I am Henry Townsend and I run the institute." He says stiffly.

So I decide I am going to be blunt and just ask." Where is Clary?"

He looks at the ground and says " She decided to leave us this morning without telling anyone so I don't know where she is and don't have a clue where she could be but I found this note for you.

I am furious. I grab the note out of his hand and read it out loud.

_Dear Jace,_

As usual you didn't listen to me when I said that I was safe. I have left this institute for a new one. Don't look for me I am going to come back when I am ready and feel like you have learned your lesson for leaving me behind. Let me tell you in the end it **NEVER ENDS WELL. **_I am still safe and you won't find me because_ _I am using a rune._

_Love your sister,_

_Clary Fray._

When I am finished reading everyone is stunned into a shocked silence and the tension in the room is thick. So we all turn to look at Henry he is shocked as well and I have to ask now " Where did you find this?"

He says " I was going to wake them all up and I knock no reply so I open the door and see she packed up and left but she had put this on the bed and it said make sure Jace reads this."

I turn around and start pacing the room and start thinking were could she go? Then I think she wouldn't have left here without telling someone where she is going Henry clearly doesn't know so I ask if I can speak to the others he nods a simply yes. I start walking up the stairs and I can hear yelling.

" What do you mean she is gone?" I hear a girl sounding pained.

Then a boys voice says " She left in the middle of the night she said she knew they would come to get her now that they knew where she was." This sounds like an interesting conversation.

The girl reply's with " No.. she was a great friend I may have know her for a day but she was an amazing girl she would listen to my complaining and would joke around with me why would she leave."

The boys says " She left us a note saying she didn't want us to have to deal with the price for having her around and it said she loves us all and she would come back to visit us."

The girl stops crying and says " I am goanna miss her but at least I know I will see her again."

That's when I know they didn't have a clue either. I go around listening to the others conversations about her leaving and relies she left and didn't tell anyone in person she left them a note.

I run back down stairs and tell them they don't know where she is either they all sigh.

I turn to Henry and say " Thank you for helping us but we have to go."

With that Magnus opens a portal and we all go through.

We all sigh and Alec says " Back to square one."

* * *

_**Clary's POV.**_

The London institute is big not as big as the New Orleans one but still pretty big. Will, Jem, Tessa, and I go to the training room. I put on a fearless rune. Will and Jem looked confused then amazed but, Tessa just looks confused.

Will asked" What rune did you put on because I don't remember a rune like that in the book of gray. Do you Jem?" Jem shakes his head no.

I sigh and say" I know that shadow hunters can't create runes but I can and this happens to be a fearless rune." They looked shocked.

Jem says"No one can create runes only angels can."

I say" I tell you why I can create runes but I can't say any names."

They all nod and I begin.

I start by saying" Let me tell you a little bit about me I didn't know about this world for long but I can tell you my story is a bit strange even for this world." I pause and Will snorts and a small smile comes on my face. I continue the story."Any way I have a mom, a dad who I wish were dead, and a psychopathic brother. I found out two months ago that my dad isn't dead and I have a brother. I thought well wouldn't that be great to meet them. Then I was told they are crazy. So here is how I found out about my power. One day while I was training with my friend Izzy. She sees the rune on my arm and ask where I found that rune I say idk I just had it pop in my head and drew it on me apparently it works because I couldn't feel pain." I look at their face all shocked every one even Tessa who doesn't know how strange this is. " Then she tells me you can't create runes only angels can. So we go to ask her mother and she is shocked and doesn't have a clue about what to do. So we do the reasonable thing and call the silent brothers. Their thoughts expressed shocked. That is when I decided to start digging about my fathers past and found his journal and read his entry's it says the progress in his experiments on my brother were successful. He hand injected my mother with demons blood while she was pregnant with my brother." They all gasp and seemed shocked." I then read about how he saw my mothers mood change when my brother was born. She was scared of him and my father and she seemed depressed so he put angels blood in her food. What he didn't know was that she was pregnant with me. So now I have extra angels blood and some special powers." I am finished and they all look sad but amazed.

Will speaks and says " Well if you get one so do I."

We all Laugh at his bluntness.

* * *

**_Jace's POV_**

How did she know that we were coming... I called and told her I am an idiot. Wow how could I not see that coming. I gave her a warning why? Well now I have to tell Luke the news. I pick up the phone and dial Luke's number.

It rings and he says" Jace why are you not here?"

"You see it kind of funny she left the night before and now can be any where in the world. But don't worry we will find her and bring her back."

Complete silence then I hear Luke say" Jace you better find her or else you will wish you were never born do we understand each other?"

I gulp " Yes, I will find her."

With that he hangs up.

**_Please review and tell me what you think and what should happen in the next chapter._**

**_ Love ya-_**

**_Shadow Hunter0815 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer_ I don't any rights to the mortal instruments or their characters. Also their are characters form the Infernal Devises series I don't any rights to that either. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Love ya- Shadow hunter 0815_**

**_Jace's POV_**

Why would I call to tell her and say that we found her. To prove that I can always find her? To prove I am smarter? Or is it because I like the chase? I don't know I can't dwell on it long because I am snapped back into reality. When Izzy says "Jace are you paying attention the Clave doesn't know so she can't be in an institute." I am so aggregated so I excuse my self from the room to go train. I hear a collective sigh and go to my room. After i am dressed i get a phone call. I am surprised to see it is Clary.

"Hello" I say

"Hi Jace how are you." She ask calmly as if we are talk about the weather. I snapped.

"Clary where the he-" I get cut off by Clary.

"Jace I am not calling to tell you were I am. I need you to give a message to Magnus. He knows and is coming." and with that she hangs up.

I run down stairs to ask Magnus what that means and he isn't their and neither is Alec. I turn to Izzy and ask "Where is Magnus and Alec?"

She rolls her eyes and say. "They went for a walk." With that I ran out of the room and started looking for them. I see them sitting on a bench and they are laughing and talking. I run over to them and they see me.

Alec ask me "What happened Jace?"

I turn to Magnus say "Clary called me and said to tell you "He knows and is coming."

After I finish I look to Magnus his face lost all signs of humor and is ghostly white.

Alec and I ask together "What dose that mean?" We look at each other and smile.

Magnus shakes his head slightly amused but continues seriously "It means that Valentine knows where we are and is coming."

* * *

**_Magnus's POV._**

The boys look horrified by this information. That's when all the questions come and I sigh knowing they wont be patient.

(A/N **Magnus is bolded, **_Jace is slanted,_ and Alec is underlined.)

_" When did you and Clary have the time to come up with a code?"_

**" When you all went shadow hunting we got bored and decided why not use this time."**

" Why wouldn't you tell us this incase we needed this?"

**" You had to be their it is actual really confusing. We had to do it that way so no one could understand us." and** **I shrug.**

_" We have to find Clary now and fast."_

**" Jace don't worry she knows how to hide and good. She also knows how to fight and she has weapons. But we have to get to Jocelyn now."**

_"What did you practice that to?" His voice dripping with_ sarcasm.

**I answer with a "Yes we did so shut it and lets go get Izzy."**

With that said we all go to the institute to pack are bags and leave.

* * *

_**Clary's POV.**_

Here in the London institute it is quite peaceful. We all go to the training room and start sparing after that fight is done we switch partners. They don't know what to expect with me so the person I am paired is Will. Who is an amazing fighter. He tells me he will go easy on me.

I say "Okay" I smirk on the inside I mean they don't know that I am an amazing fighter. That's what I like about being short and petite. Everyone under estimates me especially fighting. We both get ready to fight and I see he will try to throw a punch with his left hand. Just what I thought he threw a left handed punch. So I ducked and got behind him. I kick him in the back and hear him grunt in pain as he falls to the ground. Then I pin his arm behind his back. I hear Jem shout in shock "Who knew she could fight?"

I get of Will and hold out a hand to help him back up. He smirks and takes it. He ask "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I smile and say "I have quite a few friends."

We all laugh at that and go down for lunch. When we enter the kitchen we all go look for something to eat. After a while we give up and go out to a place called 'Racine'. Its a place where a lot of shadow hunters and downworlders go and eat. Are waiter was a werewolf named Jordan. He looks familiar like I should know him. He looks at me in shock and says "Is that really you Cl-."

I stop him and say "Jordan it is nice to see you again, by the way I changed my name it is Sara." I give him a pointed look he gets the message. I go over to him and hug him. I whisper in his ear "You cant let anybody know I am here I mean no one over their. I am on the run and they are looking for me."

I pull back and see him nod and grin. The others look confused so I introduced him. "Guys this is my friend Jordan. I know him because he is one of mf friends ex-boyfriend." I turn to look at him and ask "Did you and Mia get back together yet or is she still mad?"

He sighs and says" I really screwed up this time she still hasn't talk to me." I look at him sorrowfully and Will jumps in and ask "What did you do?"

"She saw me with an old girlfriend and thought I was cheating on her. It was been 3 months since then. She has a lot of patients so I could be waiting a while before I can TALK to her." They all shake their heads and Tessa asks "What were you doing with your ex-girlfriend?"

He says "She had something I needed so she came over to ask about what I need. No more than five minutes later Mia comes in and sees us."

We all sigh. Then I stiffen because I see someone I recognized Pangborn. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and draw a disguising rune so he can't see me but everyone else can. I walk out and go sit with them. We all order and eat with playful bantering going on between Will and Jem.

After we are done we go back to the institute.

* * *

**_Luke's POV._**

I am so worried about Clary and Jocelyn. Then i have to worry about Valentine getting either of them. Also i have a fear tha- i get pulled out of my thoughts when i hear a loud crashing sound. I run and get my fighting things and as i am preparing for a huge fight i see it is Magnus, Alec, Jace, and Izzy. But no Clary.

I go up to them and say "Have you ever thought to knock or you know call me up and say we are on the way don't worry. Anyway why are you here and where is Clary?"

Magnus speaks up "We haven't found Clary but she sent us a message saying Valentine know where we are and he is coming."

I start to panic and then i say "Magnus, did you teach her ever thing she needed to know on how to survive?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. The others looked shocked about what i said so i shrug and say "I knew Clary would run away eventually and i wanted her prepared."

I turn to Magnus and ask "Do you know how close Valentine is."

I hear a different voice answer "He is hear." I am shocked how could this happen? "What Lucian not happy to see your old Parabatai?"

I recover smoothly and say "Hello Valentine are you ready to die?"

_**Hey sorry for the cliffhanger but its late. I want y'all to know i probably wont post on Wednesdays. Anyway please review and tell me what you think and what you want to see in upcoming chapters or new stories. LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815.**_

_**Ps. Stay awesome. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I had issues with my computer. Then I was lazy. Don't own any rights all rights go to Cassandra Clare. LOVE YA- Shadow hunter0815.**_

_**Recap: Are you ready to die Valentine?**_

_**Luke's POV.**_

"What are you doing here Valentine?"  
"Well Lucian I came for my wife, Clarissa my daughter, and Jace."  
"Sorry Valentine, Clary is missing, you aren't getting Jocelyn, and it is up to Jace if he wants to go."  
We all look at Jace and he says "Do you really think I will go with you? Wow, you are that stupid."  
Valentines temper flares and Izzy says "Jace don't make him made."  
Valentine says "Well I intend to get all of them. Pangborn grab Jace, Leave Lucian for me and you can do want with the rest. Then I will find Jocelyn."

With those words said it was if World War 3 just start and was going down.

Pangborn goes for Jace who is fighting Joshua a member of the circle. Pangborn knocks him out and throws him over his shoulder. Izzy and Alec go after Pangborn. Magnus is currently healing Simon who was splashed with Holy Water.

It is only Valentine and me left. We start sword fighting and that's when we talk.

"Lucian you have betrayed me, took my wife and daughter, then you try to kill me why would you do this?"

"Well you see Valentine you are a pain in everyone's ass and we are trying to get ride of you."

"That wasn't very nice. Well this is the last you will see of me Lucian." He caught me by surprise and stabbed me next to the heart.

"Good bye Lucian." He find Jocelyn and carries her off. That is all I see before I black out.

* * *

**_Clary's POV._**

Anyone know how to explain you are a daughter of an evil man? Well that makes two of us. This is what happened. Right now they are showing me the best short cuts to get away if their is ever any trouble. I can't pay attention _that _memory keeps going through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_We are demon hunting and I see one of them starring at me. I wink and motion him over. He smiles and makes his way over here. I smile and say "Hey cutie want to dance?"  
"Sure red lets go." We walk on to the dance floor. For the next 5 songs we dance and talk. He is cute with glamour. He is tall, with dark brown eyes, and tan skin. But underneath the glamour is a big blue demon. He is ugly burned, missing skin, and has three horns on his for head, with sharp teeth. After this song he ask if I want to go somewhere more private. I pretend to be dazzled and shake my head yes._

_We walk off the floor and into the parking lot ally. He pins me against the wall and kiss me. He pulls back and looks at me. I flip us so he is against the wall. I slowly pull out my dagger and put it against his throat. He winces and says "Shadow Hunter." I smile ruefully and say "Why yes any last words?" He considers it and says "Valentine is going to get Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Morgenstern, and his daughter Clarrisa Morgenstern."  
I say "Thanks for the warning. By the way I am Clarissa Morgenstern."  
He gasps and says "Is it true what the say you can do?"  
"Yes I can. Good bye." With that I stab him in the heart and he is dead._

_*Flashback Ends* _

We started walking back to the institute. I should tell them. "Guys wait I need to tell you something."

They all turn to look at me and I say "My real name isn't Sara. It is Clarissa Fairchild and my father is Valentine Morgenstern. The reason why I am telling you is he is coming to get my mother, Jace Herondale, and me."

Will gasp "You are who Jace was talking about."  
"Yes I am. I wanted you to know that incase it comes down to it that Valentine wants me.

Will says "I knew your personality was familiar but, don't worry he won't get you."  
"Thank you all for helping me out." With that I go upstairs.

* * *

**_Will's POV._**

I knew that something was off with her story. I don't know why she would lie to us. I think it might be because she knew we would have to tell the Clave about her present here. Didn't she say she was running from someone. Maybe Jace was who she was running from. I should ask. I run up stairs just as she was about to go into her room. I yell her name and she turns.

"Clary who are you running from?"  
She smiles and says "Jace your cousin my brother. So I guess that means I am your cousin."  
She is right. I ask "Do you want to go train?"  
"Not really I would like to draw a little."  
"You draw?"  
"Yes I do, would you like to see some of them?"  
I smile and say "Yeah, what do you like to draw?"  
"What I feel like if I feel happy it shows, if I am sad you can feel it when you look at it."

We walk into her room and she looks for her sketch pad when she find it she opens it. I am shocked this is amazing. Their are pictures of her, Jace, Izzy, and Alec. They look just like a black and white photo. Then their are plants, animals, runes, and nature. The last one is of Jem, Tessa, and me.

She says "You like Tessa don't you?"  
I blush slightly and say "Yes is do am I that transparent?"  
"No it was hard it wasn't till the day we went hunting and someone tried to dance with her. You looked ready to kill."

I sigh and say "She is the one of the few people I would kill for."  
She smiles and says "Trust me Will any girl is lucky to have you. Don't try to make her jealous it will backfire. Just be yourself she will get the hint. Trust me Will, I think she likes you back."

"Really you do?"  
She nods and starts drawing.  
That leaves me time to think.

* * *

**_Jace's POV._**

I am tied to a chair with no weapons and someone is tied to me. I sigh and hear someone breathing. It is Jocelyn she is awake.

"Why I am I back here? Who am I tied to and where is Clary?"  
I sigh and say "You are tied to Jace. You are back here because Valentine found us and brought us here. As for Clary I don't know where she is. We were going to Idris and I didn't want her to come so I left her in Brooklyn. She found out and convinced Luke to let her wait for us. She drew a portal and went to New Orleans. She heard we were coming for her so she left. She is using a fake name and a rune she created to keep her hidden. We have been looking for 2 weeks and still haven't a clue if she is in the U.S.. Before you chew me out I know I was a crappy brother and didn't protect her like I should."

After my speech I take a big breathe and wait to be chewed out. I was not disappointed. She brought up my lack of consideration and how you should have expected Clary to do something. Especially you sense you are her-.

She stopped to ask "What did you say you are to her?"

I answer "I am her brother."

"Who told you that?"

"Valentine did."

"Well you got played you are not her brother her brother has a black eyes and has white hair like him. But you were experimented on. I didn't know this until later I am sorry for what her did to you. But you aren't Clary's brother."

It takes me a minute to process then I say "I am not Clary's brother."

_**Hey guys I want to hear your opinion on my story. Was it good? Bad? Needs to be slower? Or maybe you want your ideas in here. I don't care let me hear it.**_

_**LOVE YA- Shadow hunter0815 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys just a reminder I don't own any rights to the Mortal Instruments all rights go to Cassandra Clare. LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815. Sorry that I am supper lazy.**_

**_Clary's_**

I am drawing a memory that was from when I was three.

_*flashback*_

_My mum and I are in the park. I am three and I absolutely love nature. Who doesn't I mean nature is so peaceful. I look around and I see the bushes leafs ruffle. I am getting curious so I go look and see what it is. There is a fairy their and she isn't happy. She is so cute. I try to pick her up she bites me. So I shake the bush. The fairy is getting mad. My mom turns around and sees me she looks shocked. She apologized to the fairy. Then took my hand and lead me away. A few hours later she took me to see Magnus. He looked really sparkly but sad that my mother was here. He took me into a room and placed his hand on my head. I see memories from years ago disappear._

_He leaves the room to go talk to my mom._

_"Jocelyn its done."  
"Thank you Magnus."  
"Your welcome but you know you can't hide this from her forever."  
"I only want to wait till she is old enough to understand."  
"Okay but I want you to tell her. Don't keep her ignorant it will not fare well."  
"I know and mark my word Valentine will be back."_

_With that we left_

_*Flashback ends*_

I come out of my room and Jem is standing their.

I say "What's up?"

"The Clave says that Valentine was in New York and he left his mark. He took Jocelyn and Jace with him, Luke was injured in the fight and might not make it. Isabel and Alec are staying with Magnus right now."

I am shocks I say "I need to go over their and be with them I am going pack and draw a portal. Tell the others that I am leaving and I will miss them."

I go pack and leave in under 5 minutes. I get their and see Alec I am waiting to be yelled at for being a idiot. Instead he walks over to me and gives me a hug. I look for Magnus and Izzy. I find Magnus in his room he sees me and gives me a big hug. We start talking. A hour later Izzy walks in and sees me. She runs over to me and tackles me to the ground. We start laughing.

She whispers "We missed you."

* * *

_**Jace's POV.**_

Jocelyn and I talk for a while before we hear foot steps down the hall. The door opens and Valentine Comes in I look at him in disgust I will explain why.

_Jocelyn and Jace's talk_

She looks at me and ask "Who told you that you are related to Clary?"  
"Valentine told us we were."  
She laughs and says "Valentine has always done almost anything to get what he wants, but this is a new low for even Valentine."

I think before I talk and say. "It never did feel right it didn't feel like the truth."  
"You are a smart boy who were your parents?"  
"My father is Michael Wayland." Her eyes widen and I get scared.  
"You aren't you were the kid Valentine went go see at the other house. Your parents were Stephen and Celine Herondale."

_Talk ends _

That is why I hate him even more now. He looks at Jocelyn with love in his eyes and says "Hello Jocelyn it is good to see you again."

"I am sorry I can't say the same."

He went to her and kissed her. He then said "Pangborn bring her to the room." Pangborn walks in and throws Jocelyn over his shoulder and brought her to the next room.

He looks at me and says "Hello son."

* * *

**_Sorry I had computer issues. The reason why it is short I am starting a crossover Between Ally Carters Gallagher Girls and Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments. I would like you to read it and review tell me if I should continue._**

**_LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_****_ I own ZERO, zip, nada rights to this story no matter how many wises I make I don't have any rights. Hope ya like._**

**_LOVE YA- SHADOWHUNTER0815_**

**_Review what happen_**

**_"Jace you and Clary aren't related at all I mean I know that Valentine was low but, I didn't think he was that bad."_**

**_Footsteps. Someone is coming._**

**_"Pangborn you know what to do." Pangborn nods and takes Jocelyn to another room. He turns to me and says.  
"Hello Son"_**

**_Jace's__ POV._**

"Son?" I spit out with as much venom in to a sentence put into a sentence.  
"Yes. You now what the word means? You know the male offspring of two people."  
"Yeah I know but I thought I had to be blood related for you to tell me my "sister" is the person who I am not related to in any way shape or form."  
"Who told you?"  
"Well you see I have a little birdy who was quite upset about what you told us that we were related."  
"Jocelyn, I am going to kill her."  
"No you won't. You want something from her and only her so what is it that you need so bad from her?"  
Silence for a while before he says "I want her love and acceptance."  
I am shocked. The man who taught me that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed kidnaped a women for that exactly.

"What's so special about her? Why? You could get anyone but why her?"  
"Jace, when you find the one there is nothing you won't do to get her back."  
My thoughts shift to Clary she was my other half and I know would rather go though Hells fury than lose her. She is the one for me. I love her. I wouldn't allow myself to think like that with her being my sister... but now that we know we aren't left we can be normal. Like seriously think of one sentence that Clary and Jace go into that is anywhere near normal. (A/N seriously I am think and got 0 things that could be normal about their relationship. If you do send it to me.)

"Valentine that's it. You think only YOU feel, only YOU can rule the world, YOU and only YOU can do everything. What is next do you throw up rainbows or it rains when you cry. By the angel you are a pain in the ass."

He stands their stunned that I said all that or even dared to talk. He quickly composed himself before he spoke again.

"No Jace, that's not what I think but, anyone else's feelings don't matter to me. Unless they are close to me. We both know what happens when you let someone close. Right Jace? I know you love Clary, but you can't tell her. Why because it is morally wrong to love your "sister" as you do. So you kept them buried with sarcasm and ignorance. She is the one for you for many reasons. If I hadn't done experiments on both of you she wouldn't want you. Which in turn would make you want her more. That would have hurt wouldn't it. It hurts knowing she only wants you because of me isn't it? You don't have to answer just wanted you to think about it. Son, that is why I say "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.""

I does hurt but, the more I think the more I think he is wrong. Love makes you stronger not weak. The reason for him that it destroyed is because he built his love on something other than the love for each other he built it on business. What Clary and I have is so much more than experimentation what we have is real.

"No Valentine, you are wrong. AGAIN. Jocelyn did love you then you got power-hungry and all you wanted was destruction not what is right for the shadow world you AGAIN want what is best for you and only you."

"Jace, I know you think I am wrong but, I am not. I speak from experience on it all. The Clave is corrupt and so is love."

"Valentine, you idiot everything has flaws but, the Clave has done more justice in history than you have in your entire plan."

"That's were your wrong I don't plan on just getting rid of demons I plan on getting rid of downworlders as well. They are a disease to us and practically useless."

I was about to say something in return with the door flies open with a pissed looking Clary.

* * *

**_Clary's POV._**

I was walking home as usual when I hear footsteps. This being New York I think nothing of it at first. It wasn't until the footsteps started speeding up. I turn to look when I feel something crash into me and knock me on the sidewalk. I look up to see who or what did that when I see Pangborn and his stupid sidekick. I mean did they really need both of them. I was a petite 5 foot 4 girl. Seriously, who do you think would win? The trained, tall, lean, big, and bulky shadow hunter or the short, petite, light, new shadow hunter? If we were fighting I would bet on option number one. He bends down to pick me up and as if instinct I grab him and knee him in the stomach and flip him onto the cement. His parabatai comes and tries to grab me. I then punch him in the face and throw him to the ground. Before I know it Pangborn has a sleeping rune on me in 6 seconds flat.

5...4...3...2...1... I am out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I try to move but, I can't I try to stand and when I do I feel something heavy drag me down. Great, chained to a wall. Again. **_(a/n May make story about this certain_ event.)**

I turn to see if anyone is here. Nope I am alone. I look at myself to see if I have any weapons I can use to get out. So far I have nothing not until I see if my spare stele is where it should be. Bingo. Thank you Raziel. I get it out of my shirt and draw an opening rune. On the chains and bam. They are gone not only gone completely shattered. I put a silencing rune on before I step out the room. I sneak around to see if anyone is around. Before I know it I hear my mother's voice demanding to be let out. I put an opening rune on the door and it opened. My mother looks shocked to see me. Before she can ask what I am doing here I explain.

"I was walking home when something knocked me over. I look up to see dumb and dumber coming to get me. We had a bit of... disagreement on what state I would return here in. Long story short they knocked me unconscious and chained me to a wall. Which is a bit rude if you ask me."

"Okay that makes sense but, how do you know how to create runes?"

"Well see that's a funny story meant for later. Right now we need to leave."

As I finish my sentence we hear footsteps.

"Mom stay here."  
"Clary what are you-"  
She never finished her sentence before I put a silencing rune on her. I may regret that later. I run out of the room and lock the door. Just as I reach half way to the end of the hallway a pair of hands pick me up and drag me to a room. I start trying to fight him and I am swearing like a sailor. We finally reach the room he was looking for. He opens the door and I am surprised at what I see.

First it was Sebastian my brother dragging me and second I see Jace chained to a wall and Valentine leaning down and talking to him. They both stop when they hear the door open. By what I can see Valentine is annoyed that he was interrupted and Jace looked like he could jump up and start dancing. They turn to see who interrupted them. Both of them were shocked but, for different reasons. Jace looked slightly confused to why I am here. Valentine's look is more quizzical.

Valentine asks "How did you get out of the chains."  
I reply "Next time you have the dumb twin's watching me make sure they aren't asleep and the cheek me for weapons."  
I hear him mutter something that sounds like "The would be more use full as paperweights." but I am not sure.

I turn to Jace and say "Hey it's nice to see you."

_**Sorry I am lazy I have a bunch of excuse's but, none of them are good enough to why I didn't right. So tell me what you think and what should be in the next chapter and can someone tell me what betas are I am new to the site and still trying to figure it out? **_

_** LOVE YA~ ShadowHunter0815**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am sorry for waiting to post it for so long but I want to get it right. **_

_**If you like this story read my others. Also PM me if you have any ideas or questions.**_

_**RECAP**_

Valentine asks "How did you get out of the chains." I reply "Next time you have the dumb twin's watching me make sure they aren't asleep and the cheek me for weapons." I hear him mutter something that sounds like "The would be more use full as paperweights." but I am not sure.

I turn to Jace and say "Hey it's nice to see you."

_**Jace's POV**_

When I saw Clary being brought in by her brother I almost jump up for joy. The conversation we were having was intense.

I wink and say "Hey little red, you know we aren't related right."  
She smirks and says "Yeah I had a delightful conversation with Joe. Before I was so rudely interrupted." she turns and sends him a sinister glare.

He shrugs and says "Sorry sis, mom will have to wait." By the angel I hate him.

"Well you could at least have let me walk and not act like a caveman, then throw me over your back."

He shrugs and says "I thought my way was more efficient."

She mumbles "more efficient my ass." I chuckle my Clary.

**_Jocelyn's POV._**

Why would she lock me in here? I hear shuffling in the hall and a protesting Clary. My sweet baby. I should have told her about this before it would have made things so much easier. It would have been easier on me. Knowing that she knew what to do and was prepared for it. Just so she wasn't blind-side. I thought I had to protect her from this life. I knew it would catch up with me later. Why didn't I listen to Luke? He said that it would happen. I wish I-.

Valentine walks into the room.

He looks pissed, I think I am the cause of it.

Good.

He throws me against the wall and whispers in my ear. "Why would you tell them they aren't related?"  
I say "I see and hear the way he looks and talks about Clary, he loves her and will protect her at all coast. I may have been in a coma and missing for a few months, but I can see they way they are together and you have no right to take that away from them."

"You don't understand do you? I want them together under my supervision. They will be major assets to the circle, as will you when you are under my control. You well help me to gain their trust. Why? you might ask. It was a simple rune I am surprised you didn't feel it earlier."

I look at my arm to see an intricate rune on their. It is a triangle that was four lines running through it in all different directions. It has on cutting the triangle in half. Me being the artist I am. I appreciate the beauty and complicity of the rune. It is starting to take effects on me and feel less like I am now and more like I was when I was in the circle.

I fall limp. My legs aren't supporting me anymore. Valentine catches me and places me on the bed.

He holds me as if I am his only chance of survival and he is not letting me go. The rune doesn't work like Valentine thinks it was going to.

Am I going to tell him that?

Nope.

I say "Valentine, I missed you. What do you need I get it."  
I feel his slimy smile and says "I don't need anything lets just go to bed. Jonathan, can take care of Jace and Clary."  
I smile and nod.

I am back where I started a place of violence and lies. There are more secrets here than years the mansion has been up and running. A place I thought was burned down and destroyed, along with the people in their.

The life I ran away from and tried to keep my daughter from knowing. Swallowed us whole and took us back.

I will get us out of here. Know how well I get through our time staying and helping Clary?

I have no fucking clue.

_**Hey guys. I am sorry for not updating. I was lazy and had stuff going on. I love all of my followers. If you liked this story try my others. Review and tell me what you thing.**_

_**Why would you- mortal instruments (70 followers!)**_

_**Where can we go to escape the pain of a heartbreak?- mortal instruments**_

_**The academy mortal instruments and gallpher girl**_

_**Uncommon criminals how I think it should have started- heist society.**_

_**I love you all and thank you for staying with me this long.**_

_**LOVE YA- ShadowHunter0815**_


End file.
